The Black Crater
by Xaax
Summary: What happens when a young Naruto finds his rightful position as ruler of the Black Crater. What will happen to the Elemental Nations now...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he sat on the couch in the Sandaime Hokages library. He was board. Everyone in Konoha knew what happened when Naruto Uzumaki became board. The Hyuugas were still trying to figure out how a seven year old boy with no training was able to get inside their complex, and then lock all of the doors inside the house, and from there tie up all of the house members, as well as slip them some kind of unknown drug that made them unable to use chakra, move, or speak for six hours, and leave no trace behind in their bodies so a vaccine could be made. Hell the only reason they knew that Naruto did it was because he told the Sandaime Hokage that he did it to prove he was a decent shinobi. Anyway, Naruto got up from the couch and walked around in the room. His Ji-chan had told him to stay in the room until he came to get him since the council was trying to decide his punishment. Walking over to the bookcase that was to the right of the door that let people into the room, Naruto saw something that caught his eye. It was a book. Now most books Naruto didn't read due to the fact that when he tried, someone usally stoped him and told him that demons didn't need to read. Now he was safe in the Hokage mainson and he felt he could read here safely. Moving a chair over to where the book was at in the bookcase, he climbed up and reached for the book, still he was just a bit too short. Reaching farther and up on the tips of his toes, he got a grasp on the book and pulled it down. Getting down from the chair and putting it back where he got it just in case he had to run, he then set the book on the ground and opened the cover, but was shocked at what he saw, nothing. There was no writing on the pages, he tried to turn the page to see if there was any writing on the back of the first page, but he couldn't turn it, it felt like it was being held their by some unseen force. Sighing, Naruto was about to put the book back and look for another one, when he saw a small note on the bottem of the first page, it was almost invisible, and he could only see it when the light hit it just the right way. It read:

"_whoever opens this book must speak their name, and if they are worthy of the knowledge inside, they will be able to read from then on, if not, the book shall never open past the first page."_

'_Werid..'_ thought Naruto as he looked at the page, decideing to go with it, he spoak his name,

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said the young blond.

A wind picked up inside the room, but Naruto didn't notice due to the green glow coming off of the page. Suddenly words apperead on the page. When the glow stopped, Naruto began to read, unaware that this very moument would change the world forever.

_ The history of the Black Crater, by Amdar the Wise._

_Long ago the world was divivded into many worlds. Each world was governed by diffenret people, or races. The only way the worlds were ever connected was by the gates. The gates were areas of massive power, usally hidden by the gods of that world in order to keep the people of their world from finding and fighting the other worlds. One world was gifted with the power of the soul, or spirt energy. Many kinds of creatures used this power. The Shinigami, the Hollows, the Qunicy, the Bount, the Vizard, and the Arrancar. They used many kinds of weapons. The Shinigami, Vizard, and Arrancars used blades called zanpaktou, though the creation and powers of these blades varied for race to race, and even more so from person to person. Hollows, the unevolved form of Arrancars simply used the powers of their masks. They mainly fought with their claws or fangs and such. The Qunicy used bows to fight, and they hated Shinigami, to the point that war broke out between them. The Bount used what they called Dolls, living creatures that, along with the Bounts themselves, fed on the souls of others._

_Then there was the world of Mako. The world of Mako was gifted with an ever powerful energy source, the Life stream. Energy of the souls of the departed powered the world and its people. There was once a race of people only known as the Anicents. Then a disaster struck their world, Jenova. The two sides fought, forcing the anicents into extinction and making Jenova go into highbernation. Centuries later humans had found and used Jenova cells to create what were called Soilder. These super powerful warriors could use Matieria, or refined mako stones that were molded into powerful orbs that let the user perform powerful spells._

_From there was the world of Alchemy. Alchemy was the power of equivilant exchange. To get something, something of equal value must be lost. There was always people trying to become the worlds strongest person, thus the government created the State Alchemists. Then war broke out with a sister nation, and in order to quell the fighting, the ruler of the nation allowed the creation of Philossifer stones. These stones were made in a barbaric way, by sacrificing 100 people, using the power of their deaths to create the stone, and hundreds of these stones were made in the war._

_Next was the land of the five true gods. The lands used to contain life in the three major reigons, Tyria, Cantha, and Elona. However, a mad man who went by the name of the Lich awoke and controlled the monsters known as the Titans, and he destroyed the lands of Tyria. In Cantha, an assassin guild that went by the name of the Am Fa released a plague that turned the people infected with it into monsters of tremendous power. Cantha was also attacked by an angry soul known as Shiro. Between the two powers, Cantha fell. In Elona, war began between the Sunspears and the war marshel Vasseh Ossi. The Sunspears fought for honor, and the light, against Vasseh and nightfall. Sadly the Sunspears became trapped in the nation and she crushed them. From there she summoned the Margonites and led a crusade in tacking control of all of the surrounding lands. The final force her army needed to crush was Palawa Joko, the undead lord of the desolation, for years the two sides frought, until a bright flash was seen in the sky as the two leaders frought in one on one combat. The two had looked up, and nothing._

_You see all across the multiple worlds, the gods had made a desison, they wished to rejoin the worlds of the mortal man, and when they started the process, they forgot that it was them themselves that kept the worlds seprate, and when they became mortal, the many worlds fused into a single world. Even the worlds of the dead, such as Hecto Mundo, the land of the Hollows and Arrancar. Or the world of the Shinigami, Soul Socitiy. The Domain of Anguish and the Relm of Torment from the lands of the five true gods. As the lands and oceans fused, the world shook as the power of the lifestream was pulled back into the planet. A massive burst of energy swept from the center of the new landmass, and from it grew a massive crater, the edges were just over 10,000 feet high, behind the rim grew mountians, and the land turned black as ash. The energy wave had the effect of erasing everyones mind it came across. Only one god had remained a god thought all of this, not because he wanted to, but because he was imprisoned. Soon a proficicy was found, it stated the death of this god would give brith to a new one with thousands of times more power than himself. The new world took a few hours to form, but to the god, it was thousands of miliniums, till finnaly, on October 10__th__1091 AFRS (After First Real Shinobi), he died. The gods name was Dhuum and his scythe sent itself to the place it would await its new master, the one that will rule the Land of Black Crater, the Master of the Black Gate, Lord of the Bone Palace, Master of the Ice Citidal, and God-King of Los Noches. The childs name was of Malstrom Whirlpool, he would be the prison of the ninth beast, living in the land of fire. He would hated and scorned by the people of his village. But he would be the only one they should truly fear…_

_That is the end of this book. For many of the people who have found a way inside to read this book, you may wonder how I know all I do, it is simple really. I am trying to get my young master home. To my young master, if you wish to take up your throne, then head to a seculed place and speak these words. No-one else will get an effect from speaking these words, but you my child, will be sent to the front steps of your palace in Black Crater._

_Here are the words, young master._

'_Guide me home and pull me to my throne, for when the world rots, and the skies darken, and the nations go to war, all will feel the power of the god of the undead!'_

_Amdar the Wise_

Naruto sat in shock. As he had read the book, he had thought it was just a made up story, but when they said, Malstrom Whirlpool, and the fact he lived in the land of fire and he was scorned by the people of his village, Naruto knew it was him the book was talking about. He sighed. He wanted to be accepted here in konoha. But now that he thought about it, he knew he never would be. Putting the book back where he found it, he then went and turned to the door and opened it. Stepping out of the room, he saw that there was no one around. Quickly he got out of the Hokages' mainson and went into the woods behind the estate. Finding a decent sized clearing, Naruto stood in the center of it and began to speak.

"Guide me home and pull me to my throne, for when the world rots, and the skies darken, and the nations go to war, all will feel the power of the god of the undead!" Naruto shouted. For a split second nothing happened, before a powerful gust shot through Konoha and blew onto the boy. To a bystander it would look like the boy simply vanished. Naruto however felt nothing and sighed before opening his eyes. What he saw shocked him. He was at the top of several dozen steps, and in front of him was a massive double door. They were the size of Konoha's front gates. Everything was mad of white marble. The gates had raised impressions of a scythe on each door, facing inward. Below, at the base of the door was the impression of bodies trying to climb up and touch the blade of the scythe. Naruto looked around and saw that the landscape around here was blacked-razor sharp glass-like grass. Hoping that he was where he thought he was, and thatthis meant good things for him he walked forward. Just as he was about to touch the double doors and try to push them open, they swung open themselves, and standing on the other side was a man. He was wearing a white outfit with black trim, but Naruto couldn't describe it better than that since he had no experience with cloths. The man had a white face with some sort of bone formed around the lower part of his neck. He had brown messy hair that hung down both sides of his face. He looked at Naruto and said.

"Welcome to Los Noches, young one. My name is Coyote Stark. What brings you here?"


	2. Chapter 2AN

Hey, Sorry to everyone who was watching these stories and hoping to see them completed. I had a very few things come up in the family, and shortly after, moved, got a new job, rebegan my studies for culinary school, and sadly just forgot about even having an account here, mainly because I stopped for the longest time using my gmail account.

Anyway, enough about my reasons that you most likely don't care about. I honestly would like to see these stories finished, but I know I don't have the time or even the original plot any longer.

So I am simply going to tell you all that if you want to restart these stories, go and give me a message, (mainly due to the fact I linked my gmail to my new spin-mail account, I swear they have some interesting names for japan's email servers…), and I will gladly try and send you the doc… simply tell me how. Yes that's how long it's been for me since I used FF. I'm a bit embaressed.

Anyway, a few thing about the two stories that I do remember:

The black crater:

A; It was a 'the world goes to war with Naruto' kind of story.

B; Naruto was being/ had been VERY mis-treated, as in one part I can still remember was him 'working' for the "black leaf pleasure house" an area where enemy kunochi were 'worked' until they gave info, and then they kept working afterwards. Naruto was not one who was looking for info, he 'worked' with the enemy kunochi's…

C; It was planned on being a harem/ poissble massive harem(if I could get it right) for Naruto.

D; a few planned/ but not yet started crossover's into this were yes, wow lich king/catacylm(sorry can't spell), dmc 1/2/3/4/ alternet universe versions/ hybrids, starcraft/broodwar/2/heart of the swarm/custom-stuff found on the web, witchblade/all series, Star-trek(yeah laugh all you want!) mainly the borg in some fashion, and a few other I don't remember….

E; the story was going to be very, very dark. But do what ever you want with it… just don't turn it into something 3year olds can be allowed to watch by their parents… it just isn't right.

NEXT

The sage of sin was mainly on naruto and how he found love and happiness with those who others would see it as a sin. I'm not really religious, but it was the idea of seven women, whom each gave naruto a reason to respect the sin they helped him control, this problem coming from the combined powers of using the rinnegan along with it being split by the sparda bloodline awakening jutsu. Nagatos paths he used were going to have the rinnegan yes, but only certain parts so he wasn't overwhelmed by the power….that didn't work in canon. Naruto's path have all of the powers, all seven ( I really like that number…)

The harem list was decided, but again it's going to be your story so chose who you want. I'll give you list to show you how I had it figured out if it helps.

Lust/passion/depravity : kushina uzumaki. She helps him understand that love has no bounds, even in family.

Wrath/anger/malice : mikoto uchiha. She helps him understand that used these emotion/sins as a fuel to help is a good thing, but doing so for self-ish reasons isn't.

Sloth/sadness/depression : mei turmi. She helps him understand how to see the better part of life, and how to hold onto it.

Greed/want/disrespect : miroku(shion's mom). She helps him understand why one should only take what they need, and to leave the rest for someone else.

Gluttony/hunger/thievery : Tsunade. She helps him understand why one should not consume everything in sight, and the results if it does happen.

Pride/authority/mockery : Tsume. She helps him understand what comes with power and how to control it, not let it control him.

Envy/need/desire : Yoshino. She helps him understand of being happy with what he has, rather that wanting everything.

That was how it was going to go until I dropped off the face of the earth… so now you get to decide who does what in this story.

Hope this helps! And again, sorry for failing to keep up with my stories and giving you all a small sample of something that could have been great, but never got far enough for people to decide.

Xaax


End file.
